


The Fruits of Our Labors

by JessicaPendragon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has come to Skyhold to finish what she started. There's no going back, but maybe that's not such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fruits of Our Labors

The shadows wrapped their comforting wings over Hawke as she watched the couple. The fortress of Skyhold was massive, its numbers growing by the day, and yet they managed to find a moment alone.

Well, almost alone.

They didn't exactly make their affection a secret as half of Skyhold could see them now. Some paused, hands shielding eyes from the sun, to catch a glimpse at their Inquisitor before turning away in respect and embarrassment alike. Hawke looked away from them now as they shared an intimate kiss. A small laugh escaped her mouth as a smile tugged at its corners.

"Gigantic holes in the sky, mages and templars burning the countryside, an ancient Tevinter mage that just won't stay dead, red lyrium running amok on the surface. And the kicker of it - did I mention it's all our fault? And here you are hiding in shadows and smiling!"

The darkness welcomed Varric into the fold beside her. Instead of responding she flicked her head in the direction of the Inquisitor and her lover. The Commander had let go to return to his tower and even from this distance, Hawke could see love blossoming. The Herald of Andraste watched him go and lingered on Skyhold's parapets.

"Ah, Curly and the Inquisitor. The leader of our armies and the leader of, well, _the_ leader. What could possibly go wrong?" Varric shook his head. "I would tell them it's a bad idea, but there's a history of people ignoring my sage advice."

He looked up at Hawke, expecting a quick retort of some kind, but his friend was quiet. A silent Hawke was a dangerous Hawke. And he knew that look. He didn't have to ask what, or who, this was about. It was far less frequent now, but even after three years the memories would on occasion take hold and cloud her eyes. There are some things you just can't come back from - he knew that better than anyone.

Hawke finally spoke. "Do you know what he said to me once? 'Ten years, a hundred years from now, someone like me will love someone like you, and there will be no templars to tear them apart.' I don't know if I ever really believed it was possible, but...those two. A Dalish mage and a templar, together? Leading this force to save us all, and no one throwing stones or threatening Tranquility, but just _accepting_ it. In what world could that ever be?"

After a long pause, the dwarf gave a rumbling laugh. "Well, shit."

"He was right, Varric. Whatever the cause, this is worth fighting for. I can't imagine what he would say to this."

"Blondie? He'd say I owe him five sovereigns.'"

Hawke smiled again and for once it wasn't burdened. She reached out, clamping fingers around his shoulder. "I just wish he was here to see it."

Varric squeezed her hand. "Me too, Hawke. Me too."

 

 


End file.
